narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Iron Sand
Infobox I thought it was for actual techniques only, we don't have infoboxes for other kekkei genkai, only for techniques which originate from them. Omnibender - Talk - 23:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Such a pity :(... I made a good work with that page XD. Ok, then. The same goes for weapons, isn't it? --Rubião April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Same for weapons. Omnibender - Talk - 01:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai? Where does it say that this is a bloodline technique? Those are classified as being inheritable, and as far as we know only he got it, which makes it a mutation. Or does it say so in the databooks? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :The databook says kekkai genkai.--Deva 27 (talk) 05:41, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Understood. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::You can see it in ShounenSuki's translations, I gave you the link once. Omnibender - Talk - 19:37, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Whoops, thanks, I forgot. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Is this a kekkei genkei unique to itself like Sharingan, or a mixture of elements? Arrancar79 (talk) 23:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It was never stated to be a element combining kekkei genkai, so it is treated as just a regular kekkei genkai, much like Shikotsumyaku and Soma no Ko. Omnibender - Talk - 16:44, August 22, 2010 (UTC) hand seal before using it for the first time, Sasori performs the dog seal, both anime and manga. How could we add this? --Gojita (talk) 23:05, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Gojita :If you mean in the infobox, we can't. The kekkei genkai infobox doesn't have a hand seal field. I do remember what you're saying, I believe it was the dog hand seal, the same one Danzō often uses in his vacuum Wind Release techniques. I see no problem in incorporating the information into the text of the article. Omnibender - Talk - 23:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Name Why do all other Kekkei Genkai use the Rōmaji name (excluding the nature trans. ones) while this one uses Iron Sand? Shouldn't it be changed to Satetsu? -- Fmakck - Talk - 05:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Because Satetsu is a man's name. Yatanogarasu 06:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::So what? We can just move him to -Satetsu (Suna-nin) - or have the page say - Satetsu (Kekkei-Genkai) - or something along those lines. -- Fmakck - Talk - 06:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Iron Sand is like a nature transformation, more or less. ''~SnapperT '' 07:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::How is it like a nature transformation? He uses his magnetic abilities to control iron powder. ''-- Fmakck - Talk - 08:27, January 3, 2011 (UTC)'' :::::♪whistles innocently♪ —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:34, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai This should be marked as Kekkei Genkai. Seelentau 愛議 19:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think it's possible to mark a tool as a kekkei genkai o.o.--Cerez365™ 19:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm wrong. I didn't saw that this page was for the weapon. Of course, a weapon isn't a Kekkei Genkai xD Seelentau 愛議 19:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC)